humansciencefandomcom-20200214-history
Opposition When A New Positive Force Rises
We see a fascinating phenomenon of life that reveals another aspect of its Character. It is this: When a new positive Force arises, an opposition force rises in parallel. Consider these examples: ---In the 1970s British series Poldark about an heroic individual who aspires to and acts to life up the people around him through his life actions and common deeds, the opposition Warleggan clan conspire to destroy him at every step of the way. Fortunately, he succeeds, despite his travails. ---In the American Film Unbreakable, a man (David) acquires fantastic powers of perception and deed that attract an equal and opposite negative force (Elijah) who tries to destroy him and the world around him. Like Poldark, he rises to the occasion and is able to succeed despite the evil that opposes him. ---When Sri Aurobindo and The Mother brought a new dimension to spiritual evolution in their time, the opposition of a dark force rose in Europe instigating WWII. However through great Inner consciousness and power they prevailed, ushering in a New Age where Spirit could emerge through human evolution. ---When a devotee of Theirs made the great effort to interpret Their profound wisdom in practical terms across many fields of life, a force opposed him that nearly ruined his works; and yet he too prevailed. It is interesting to note that long-term the opposition force actually has the effect of strengthening the positive people, as they are forced to grow and evolve their character and consciousness; to utilize powers and capacities that might have ordinarily remained dormant, or not fully utilized. Karmayogi indicates that every accomplishment in life is thus vulnerable to interference or destruction by negative influences. He indicates that the higher the accomplishment is with respect to previous levels of achievement, the greater the vulnerability. Ultimately, the outcome of this dynamic depends on the strength of the positive side. That is, individuals as well as society achieve in this environment only when their strength is organized to contain the threat and mischief of the negative side. There was a man who was meant for higher accomplishment. But as the opportunity emerged, his own dark past rose and confronted him. His ability to handle it successfully became the essential that enabled his further progress. Finally, we see powerful examples of this Character of Life principle in one famous story -- Jane Austin’s Pride and Prejudice: In the tale, the Bennet family aspires for the marriage of their daughters to young, prosperous, available men, which would have the effect of overcoming the threat of their cousin to inherit their middle class estate. Lydia is one of the daughters. She is energetic and good-natured, but is wild, crude, and unconstrained. Darcy and Bingley are the well to do suitors for the Bennet daughters. However, the potential great fortune coming to the Bennet family through these very prosperous young men is undermined by Lydia's low behavior. She is the weak link in the family through which disaster strikes and almost cancels the great emerging positive good. Lydia’s is a response of the lower consciousness of the family to the higher opportunity that has opened for them. In essence, the weakest link breaks when the strongest contemplates an upward initiative at times of great opportunity. Fortunately, in the end, the family overcomes that limitation and prevails. Then there is Eliza, the heroine of the story, who is the eldest Bennet daughter. She is bright, independent, aware, and individualistic. In the story, there is the possibility of her romantic involvement with the very prosperous Mr. Darcy, the other hero of the novel. However, along the way she gets mixed up with Wickham, a handsome, yet treacherous man, whose deceitfulness and duplicity she is completely blind to because of her physical attraction to him. Her involvement with this individual at a time when there is a vast potential to move to a higher level of accomplishment almost ruins that opportunity. Ultimately, however her strength of character pulls her through, as she sees the light, overcomes the setback, which opens the door to her marriage to Darcy, enabling the family to rise dramatically in terms of wealth and social position. It is interesting to note that at many if not all points the negative was curtailed, life responded with sudden good fortune. E.g. when Eliza finally perceived the treachery of Wickham, Darcy soon after appears with his proposal of marriage. At that stage, she had given up all hope that he was still interested in her. However, by shedding the negative influence that opposed when she was in the process of rising, she was stunned to discover that he was still in love with her, leading to his proposal, her acceptance, and their marriage, thereby changing her life and the condition of her family forever. Category:Character of Life